


Meeting Part 2

by Mswriter07



Series: Meetings [2]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07





	Meeting Part 2

A week after meeting with Father Ray, Miguel snuggled closer to Ryan in bed and laced their fingers together. “I can’t believe all the stuff we’ve been through.” Miguel said.

“Me either. What time do I have to meet Father Ray?”

“He said he would meet you at one o’ clock at Flow diner.”

“Is he actually happy for us?”

“Yes he’s happy for us. He’s happy we tried other relationships and took our time outside of prison.”

“We took our time inside prison too.”

“But you had to lose your brother in order to open up to me.”

“Miguel…” Ryan growled.

“I know baby. It still hurts.”

“I need to get up and get ready.”

Miguel leaned over and help Ryan’s chin, “I’m here for you baby.”

“I know you are Miguel. Now I need to get ready.”

Miguel let Ryan get out of bed and said, “Ryan we’re okay, aren’t we?”

“Yeah we’re good.”

“Do you want to join me in the shower?” Ryan asked as he walked into his bathroom.

Miguel got out of bed and said, “You’re a little shit just walking into the bathroom.”

“Well I do have to go soon.” Ryan said over the running water.

Miguel joined Ryan in the shower and started to rub his shoulders and neck before moving down to his arms and back. Ryan groaned and asked, “Are we going to clean up?”

“Relax Ryan. Lean your head against the wall and let me take care of you.” Miguel breathed his lover’s neck and kissed it gently.

“Okay.” Ryan took a deep breath and did what Miguel told him to do. He dropped his shoulders and leaned against the shower wall letting the water hit him. Miguel’s hands worked Ryan’s muscles and soon got him to relax. Miguel cleaned Ryan up and then Ryan took care of Miguel. When they got out of shower and wrapped towels around themselves Ryan pulled Miguel into a hug and rested his head on his shoulder. “Thank you Miguel.”

“You’re welcome baby. Come on let’s get dressed..”

The two got dressed and Ryan said, “I’ll see ya later Miguel.” Miguel walked Ryan to the door and Ryan said, “I love you baby.”

“I love you too. Now go before Father Ray thinks you‘re not coming.”

“I’m going.” Ryan laughed as he left their apartment.

He walked into the diner twenty minutes later and sat at a table by the side wall. Father Ray came in a few minutes later and sat across from Ryan. “Hey Ryan.”

“Hey Father. How have you been?”

“I’ve been good.” He looked at Ryan’s clasped hands and noticed he was wearing the ring he saw last week. “When did he ask you?”

“We went to Central Park and he asked me by our favorite fountain this past Saturday.”

“That’s very sweet of him to do so.”

“Yeah it was. Why did you want to see me?”

“Just think of my meeting with Miguel and you as your pre-marriage meetings.”

“Okay. What do you want to know?”

“Whatever you’re comfortable telling me. I’ll ask a question and if you want to answer it you can or you can decline. I won’t hold it against you.”

“Okay. Ask away.” Ryan said.

“Do you want to order lunch or something before we get started?” Ray asked.

“I’m fine but I’ll order anyway.”

A waitress came over and took their orders and then brought it out to them a few minutes later. Ray took a drink of his coffee and asked, “How long before you saw Miguel outside of OZ?”

“Almost two years.”

“Sounds about right. When did you guys go back to the kind of relationship you had in OZ?”

“We dated without sex for a month before we just said to hell with it. We weren’t happy with any of the people we had tried to date before then but with each other we know what kind of darkness we each possess. No one else would understand it.”

“How has your counseling sessions been?”

“She’s been very understanding and we each see her separately about twice a month.”

“You haven’t started couples counseling sessions at all?”

“No. She suggested it but it was our decision to keep it the way it has been.”

“Do you mind if I ask you about Gloria? I asked Miguel last week if you had seen her since you’ve been out and he said you guys talked a couple of times but you haven’t seen her since you first got out.”

“Please don’t ask Miguel about her again. It’s still a sore spot between us.”

“He doesn’t seem to think so. He says he knows even without asking you why you don’t see each other.”

“He wants to know why, he doesn’t know as much as he wants to.”

“Can you explain it to me?”

“I’ll just let you know that she goes to Cyril’s grave almost as much as I do. The first time I was able to go to his grave when I got out she was there with his favorite flower, the-forget-me-nots, and that was when we realized what damage was done between us and to our lives. I will always carry the guilt of killing three people even though two are dead.”

Ray looked up from his plate and saw how Ryan looked off into space like he was remembering those moments in life and he wanted to cry for the unfairness of the entire thing. “So that’s why you don’t see Gloria?”

“Yes. Miguel is the love of my life but I will always feel something towards Gloria.”

“Do you know if she still feels something for you?”

“I don’t want to know. I’m out now and have to live in a different world still from the one she’s in.”

“That’s very noble of you knowing what you do about the situation.”

“It’s not noble, it’s life Father. I’ve messed mine up beyond repair.”

“You don’t think being with Miguel is a repair unto itself.”

“You know what I mean Father.” Ryan growled.

“Okay. I’m going to leave that alone. Have you and Miguel discussed when you want to get married?”

“Not yet.”

“Just let me know. Would you be all right if I set up a meeting for all three of us?”

“Why do you want to do that?”

“Well I haven’t seen you two together outside of OZ so maybe a light lunch or something next week at my living quarters where we’ll have privacy.”

“Why not just come to my apartment? It’s where we’re both living now. You can shrink us there just as good as you could at your place.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m fine with it. I’ll let Miguel know. I’ll see you later Father.”

Ryan stood and Ray stood as well. “It’s good to see you outside Ryan. I’ll see you next week at your apartment.”

“Bye Father.” Then Ryan left the diner and Ray paid for their food. He had a lot to ponder over the next week.


End file.
